The Adventure of Jose Castillo
by Shockwave502
Summary: This is a crossover extension between Ugly Turnip's and Guevara's crossover.Jose has been alone for many years, until finding a base in France where he finds survivors that he maybe able to help fight against the undead.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**A/N: This is the start of an extension between Ugly Turnip's and Guevara's crossover stories. I'm excited to write this since there'll be an extra person in the current cast, so here's the introduction.**

Jose Castillo walked around the base in France in which he heard there where other survivors fighting against the undead. Having been living in Guatemala until the zombie apocalypse, he was transferred to the French Army from the army in Guatemala to help fight the undead. Now his squad his dead, and his only companions are the FG42, a selective fire, scoped weapon, and his Model 1887. He walked inside the base, switching to his Model 1887 for CQC against zombies. He heard some zombies yelling and immediately ran to the sound to help out. He saw some survivors being affected my some green gas and saw a ghostly figure reach out and grab the guns from everyone. The zombies were running towards the survivors and their weapons had been stolen. The zombies were out of range for his shotgun, so he took out the FG42, turned on the Auto fire, attached a grip, and started sharp shooting the zombies to help out the helpless survivors. When the threat was gone, he reloaded his FG42, detached the grip, and went out to the survivors cautiously with gun raised and said, "Identify yourselves." Some of the survivors looked like Cubans, Russian, German, and an American.

**A/N: Ok, I know this is short but that's cause I just started. I still have to wait for them to post their chapters so I know what to write. Please R&R and no flames, those will be use to make grilled chicken.**


	2. Greet,Meet, And Kill

**A/N: I know the last chapter was short, but that's because we just started. Right now the action begins. From now on I'm going to write in the POV of Jose. This is dedicated to Guevara and Ugly Turnip, who's great stories inspired me to write my stories. Please (I'm serious) join Ugly Turnip's forum for the role playing, we need more people (It's getting really boring) and please go on my profile to participate in my poll. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

"Identify yourself" Said one of the Cuban looking people. I scrutinized my eyes to see that it was Che Guevara, the famous liberator from Venezuela who took place in the Cuban revolution.

"Jose Castillo, Guatemalan" I replied.

"What do you want?" He asked me again.

"Some fellow survivors." Then, the men lowered their weapons and led me to some food, and I later talked with them in Spanish. Then, a few moments later, the zombies started attacking. I readied my FG42 and cocked the Model 1887. The American, who's name was Jeff, pulled out dual M1911s and blew up the roof with them. '_That's weird, M1911s that shoot explosives?'_ I thought, awestruck of the guns power. Then they started climbing out from the hole in the roof. Edward, the German, got out first, then Boris, Esteban, Carlos, Kennedy, and Castro. Nikolai and Jorge stayed in the armory. I was climbing out the roof but then slipped and fell, which was, unfortunately, unseen. A few seconds later, I regained strength, and got up quickly, FG42 already at hand. The others thought that the FG42 was a machine gun, but it was much more than that. It had the characteristics of all types of guns. Accuracy of an assault rifle, weight of a submachine gun, the power of a machine gun, and the range of a sniper rifle. I overheard that they were using cars, so I decided to take a '56 Beetle and start looking for the rest. I was driving along until I saw some tank tracks. Excitedly, I started following them and eventually caught up with the pack. Then the tank crew, which was Edward, Boris, and Jeff. I went inside the house in which everyone regrouped in. There were some zombies, but we easily took them out. Then, we settled inside our temporary shelter. Everyone started bragging about how they managed to kill all of the zombies or something. Carlos opened up three bottles of vodka, which he offered Jeff and Boris some, but they declined. I asked for a bottle, and Carlos handed one to me. I drank a bit, not wanting to have my aim off if the zombies start attacking. What I didn't know is that my guess was right. I saw Che lying down in the corner, looking as if he was awake for a week and never got sleep. '_Pobrecito' _I thought in Spanish. I was just going to get some shut eye until Esteban asked, "Did you hear something?". I heard some footsteps and the sound of moaning and groaning. Apparently, me and Jorge thought alike at this moment because we both thought and yelled, "Shit ZOMBIES!" Everyone got up quickly, even Che, who I swear was up in a fraction of a second. Everyone grabbed their guns and I readied mines. There were already some snipers on the roof and assault gunners, so I would have to use my Model 1887. The formation that they were in went like this: Roof: Nikolai with a heavy machine gun with a bipod, Jeff and Edward with their Auto Pistols, and Carlos, with a G11 and a Low Power Scope as I identified. Barricades: Esteban, Boris, Kennedy, and Che with AK-47s. Inner Circle: Me with the Model 1887 and Castro and Jorge. Three minutes later, I heard the Nikolai fire his .50 Cal Machine gun and Carlos firing his G11 Low Power Scope. The zombies got closer and eventually the firing of AK-47s started. Me, Castro, and Jorge braced as the zombies started getting closer. Then I heard the loud boom noise of three grenades and readied our shotguns. Me, Jorge, and Castro started running to the doorway, to where me and Jorge stayed in the doorway and Castro piled up bodies to make a makeshift barricade. We all started firing at the zombies, trying to prevent them from pulling down the barricade. We kept unloading clip after clip after clip. '_Will this ever end?_' I thought.

**A/N: Alright, took me a while to finish this. I'm a bit late for this so Twisted in Time is going to be delayed for a bit. Cheers for all of you reviewing my stories, may you be blessed. Thanks. **


	3. Zombies, Guns, and KILL

**A/N: I haven't updated in months huh? Yea, I've been real busy now, with… certain affairs. Any ways if you're going to review saying this is just a copy of Guevara's other story, then don't, because I have permission. Just ask him.**

The barriers weren't working much, the only benefit it had was that it was slowing down the zombies. My Model 1887's lever-action mode was a hindrance to me, but it was countered by its range and long-barrel power. It was like this, shoot, lever-action, and shoot. I was killing zombies, limbs, body parts, and brain matter spilling all over the place painting the walls in red. All of sudden, however, the zombies immediately powered-up their force and the barrier began to detoriate. I, Castro, and Jorge kept on fighting, even with the little benefit the barrier was giving us. While fighting, I saw how Jorge skillfully shot the zombies in critical parts, pump the shotgun, and shoot again all the while with body parts flying across the atmosphere. He also aimed carefully so that each shell made contact and, hopefully, kills a zombie. Castro was also using his Olympia to a certain degree that a regular person cannot reach. I admired how even the annoying fact was that he had to reload the Olympia with every 2 shells that he continued to use it. Speed Cola really worked for him, as it sort of increased the fire rate. An increased fire rate is a slight disadvantage, I thought, as in a few minutes he had run out of ammo for his Olympia.

"I'm out!" Castro shouted, running away from the barrier while firing his AK-47. With Castro out of my little game, I and Jorge were still at it. We both mentally decided to conserve ammo and we ended up lasting fifteen more minutes. Jorge actually lasted a few seconds less than me, but I just considered a tie without considering the seconds. Jorge told me that he would wait for me to run out of ammo so that we could both run. When we ran out, I had an idea. I talked to Jorge briefly about this and he agreed. "Cease fire!" I shouted to tell the others to stop squeezing the trigger of their battle hardened AK-47 GP-25s. Me and Jorge ran back to the doorway. Apparently, they hesitated, as the firing did not stop until a few seconds later. Me and Jorge immediately started building a bigger barrier that would hopefully resist more zombies. Just as we put the finishing touches on our masterpiece, it was blasted to oblivion when with grenades. When the smoke cleared, we saw what had happened. Soldier zombies. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" Jorge said. Jorge started firing his AK-47 but me, seeing the danger, pulled him away before he got shot.

"We need explosives to kill these bastards" Nikolai said. Everyone agreed, as they all had weapons that had explosive power. I didn't have any for a few seconds, until someone shoved those weird explosive, dual-wielded M1911s. I didn't get a chance to see who it was, but I immediately readied up the, "Mustang & Sally", as it read.

"3, 2, 1, Fire!" We commenced the attack, with several explosives deployed into one grand BOOM. I saw that the zombies were in a really terrible shape, to a point where Quick Revive couldn't do anything. '_Quick Revive, I wonder if I still have some bottles that I got from that machine'_ I thought. There were 2 zombies left, but they weren't stupid enough to know that they were in danger and evaded before they got hurt. There weren't any zombies left, so I decided to fix the barrier. The others helped me, and the barrier was finally complete. Me, Jorge, and Castro went to the ammo store to replenish our buckshot shells. '_So, I bet this is going to be the same as the last situation'_ I thought. This thought was shattered as Nikolai joined us, grabbing his SPAS-12. Me and the shotgun gang waited for a minutes until we hear a burst from Carlos's G11. A micro second after that shot I saw a zombie's head roll off its shoulder, three bullets engraved in its head. A few seconds later, Edward joined in, his AK-47 Red Dot Sight & GP-25 firing with satisfying thuds contacting the zombies. Then, I heard the sound of MG fire that Esteban was controlling now. I heard it for about 9 second until it ceased fire, probably the fact that Esteban had to reload. I saw Boris and Kennedy lying down with their guns, probably trying to get to sleep. They got to sleep for about 45 minutes until the soldier zombies came.

"Soldier zombies, get up!" Castro shouted, ushering them to their posts. It was just a matter of minutes after their recovery that I heard the large BOOM noises of explosives. I went to inspect what the result of the explosions was. I saw masses of bodies everywhere, with dismemberment and blood a common sight there. The only thing that was wrong with the picture was the three soldier zombies still alive wearing heavy flak jackets.

"That has to be the unluckiest thing I have ever seen!" Che explained. I knew what he was referring to as well, a bit humorous. One of the soldier zombie's life was taken by a full shell spread, blood spurting everywhere violently. _'Well that's a smart idea. Wait idea?'_ I thought, and then panicked mentally knowing the soldier zombies' intelligence was going to tell them to blow up the barrier! It came true, a large BOOM sounded in the hallway, and replaced by the hungry moans of the undead. Me, Jorge, And Castro backed up to our weapons, still looking at the horde who stared at us back. I grabbed my trusty FG42, flicked off the safety, aimed, and fired. The 8x57 IS rounds pierced soundly through the zombies, killing about 12 zombies. Me and Castro were firing a bit more, until I saw Jorge staring at disbelief at something. I looked at where he was looking at and I too, stared the horrifying sight. Nikolai was starting to dissolve into nothing, and I could tell from Jorge's eyes that he wanted to rescue him. Knowing that would be suicide, I nudged Castro.

"What is it, Jose?"

"I think Jorge wants to rescue Nikolai, and he's dying." Castro took a quick look at Nikolai's last known position and saw the dying sight.

"We must stop him, let's tackle him on 3"

"Alright here we go." "1, 2, 3, Now!" We both tackled Jorge, evading a shot fired from one of the soldier zombies. I saw Carlos approaching us and saw the situation, providing extra firepower for us to recover. From the time that we tackled Jorge and right now, the zombies had gotten dangerously close. I heard other footsteps coming closer. The owner was revealed to be Jeff. I looked at his eyes, and I saw the fury of a thousand men burning in his eyes. _'He won't stop at nothing to avenge his comrades, but I will be no different'_ I thought. I heard the yelp of a demon dog, or what my friends here call, "Hellhounds." Our nerves, calmed to those of a veteran soldier, quickly took action and killed the hellhound. More of them came, and Jorge was spraying his AK-47 around slightly aimlessly. A few minutes of 7.62x39mm M43/M67 rounds fired, the only thing the AK-47 shot after that was the helpless noise that clicked. Soon enough, zombies started appearing and they were rushing at us. We were doomed, and could not do anything about it. When I heard the sound of several pistol slides being cocked, I knew what the others were up to and prepared mines. Then, we all start firing the Mustang & Sallys. The aftermath of the Mustang & Sallys was the bodies of zombies and hellhounds alike spread all over the place with blood everywhere. The remnants of the attack were the flak jacket wearing soldier zombies. Castro was going to start firing about the clicking noise of doom denied him, prompting his action to get a weapon. Me and Jorge still had Mustang & Sally rounds, so we fired them until the clicking made itself known. I had scavenged an AK-47 from Edward, and the Red Dot Sight was short-circuited, as the dot was dysfunctional and the glass was broken. The GP-25 was still functional, so I kept it because of it. I slid Mustang & Sally in my leg holsters and held my FG42 at that ready. I saw Jorge grabbing his AK-47 and switched to the GP-25. I guess he had an idea, and I had to go with it. I slid by FG42 in my back holster and took out my AK-47 GP-25, which I hope Edward didn't mind that I took his weapon. _'I don't think he would be mad, but really, on the contrary'_ I discussed mentally. He started firing his GP-25 and I followed, not stopping until the grenade pellets were out and the GP-25 was overheated. Then we just threw all of our grenades. Until we could find more, there would be no more explosive noises. I wasn't really crazy to fire off all of the grenades, with a really humongous crowd making their way towards us. "Fire at will" Castro announced. I refilled my bullets, took out my FG42, and joined the shooting of AK-47s with Jorge and Castro. I spotted Jorge, and he joined us with his G11. He ran out of ammo soon, and got out his AKS-74u. I heard another AK-47 sound, this one coming from Kennedy. _'I haven't really seen Kennedy that much now'_ I thought. His eyes looked nervous, and with time, I knew he was like that because his AK-47 was low on ammo. My word was true, as he holstered the AK-47 and grabbed the RPK sitting on a table with its bipod on. Kennedy stored the bipod and fired. The only weapon left in the store was a shotgun, which was soon taken by needy fingers. Jorge reached for his Stakeout, Castro his Olympia, Kennedy, who looked he was having fun with the RPK, stopping for Jorge's announcement, me with my Model 1887, Carlos, who still had his AK-47, Che, who had Nikolai's SPAS-12, and Esteban with Jorge's , as he was told, trademark weapons. Before the announcement, there firing wildly, no bullet being wasted as there was huge crowd.

"People," Jorge addressed, "It's time to go crazy." I saw Jorge run out from cover and shot his Stakeout like it was his last day on earth. _'Hell, it could be the last day for all of us today'_ I thought. Me and Jeff looked at each other, nodded to each other, and we followed suite to Jorge's action. I didn't hear the other follow us, but I then I heard Castro's familiar, "Vive La Revolucion!" I heard the other run with us firing their guns like crazy, not caring about gun overheating, jamming, or ammunition. My FG42 screamed with fire, releasing its maelstrom of bullets that I think the zombies cowered of. Before I had to reload my FG42 for the first time, I took my necklace and kissed the flag, my mother country, and the country that WILL not fall to any other. I stopped my daydream and saw that Carlos had run out of ammo and used the AK-47 as a Louisville Slugger. I didn't really think he cared if he died; he kept on doing it and lasted a bit more than half an hour because of his dedication. I was awed because of this, but his dizziness was what made him fall to the creations of Samantha. He was enclosed in a circle of zombies, but when it cleared, it was clear that his life was taken away. I feared the same thought for Esteban, as the Python's ammo was out. He took out his knife and went ballistic. I heard that he was really good with knives. Unfortunately, he hadn't mastered it because he stabbed a zombie in the forehead and got stuck. He was soon killed by the undead. I saw Jorge load the final 8 shells of the Stakeout. He holstered it, taking out his knife.

"We need to get to the Pack-A-Punch machine again!" Jorge shouted. I didn't really know what he was talking about, but I quickly agreed.

"Okay, move out!" Kennedy commanded. We all prepared our knives, ready to strike at the moment needed. A few zombies fell to the sharpness of the blades. We were close to the Pack-A-Punch machine until a few soldier zombies appeared. _'Shit'_ I thought, looking at the dilemma. We split up, and Jorge took out the Stakeout.

"Get to the Pack-A-Punch!" Jorge yelled. I saw him run towards the soldier zombies and unleash six shots at point black range. Shotgun plus point blank equals tons of gore I observed. I Jorge keep pumping and shooting the Stakeout until there was nothing left. The result of his rage left him with multiple scars. _'Lucky for him that he didn't get melee-attacked with those guns' _I thought. I followed Jorge up some stairs but accidently tripped. _'Shit, just my luck' _I thought, recovering and following the crowd that consisting of Che and Jeff. We soon reached him, seeing JFK's and Castro's bodies on the floor, blown up. I quickly said a prayer in my head and moved on. I saw Jorge's Stakeout, but it looked weird in two ways. First, it had an oily shine to it and a grip, which I have never seen Jorge carry or have. It looked similar to the grip on my FG42, but more rubber-like. The chart near the Pack-A-Punch machine, which was the machine that Jorge told me about that, "Increases your firepower," said that it was actually the Raid, the Pack-A-Punched version of the Stakeout that had a ten round magazine with a two shell speed reloader and a grip. Jeff reached the machine firs and put his things inside, and we all waited patiently except Jorge, who was guarding the door. After he was done, I put my Model 1887 inside and came out as M115 Misplacer as said the chart, receiving an extra M115 Misplacer to dual-wield them and a 15 shell capacity, and a three round speed reloader. I put in my FG42 and came out as the 240 Impeller, gaining a 64 round box magazine. I attached my grip and put on the ZF41, the German version of the ACOG scope that the FG42 is compatible with. I had a variable zoom scope in my pocket; if Carlos ever needed assistance then I could switch to it. The machine also gave me three calibers. 9x19 Parabellum rounds for close quarters, the 5.56x45mm NATO, which the gun was upgraded to, and the .50 caliber sniper round, which included 50 five round magazines. I stayed with the 5.56x45mm NATO. Then Che put his SPAS-12 inside the machine and came out with the oily texture. The chart indicated that this was the SPAZ-24, giving it a full-auto fire mode, a 24 round magazine, with the 24 shell speed reloader. I saw Che click the fire mode button from Semi-Auto to Full-Auto and pumped it. Jorge held a mini council and we agreed to the idea to getting out of this room, reasoned because of the state of the room. We all charged down the stairs, firing our powerful weapons until we were stopped by our worst enemies, the soldier zombies. They surrounded the doorway, leaving us with no escape. Then, they started firing. Jorge was getting pushed to the back by me and Jeff. Jorge was surely going to get killed, but then Che pushed Jorge to safety and Che himself took death. I took a quick peek to see all this happen, but at the corner of my eyes, I saw Jorge prepare one of those strange grenades and KA-BOOM! Blue lightning came out from the grenade and killed the mass of soldier zombies that we were fighting against. Then I heard a chilling whisper.

"Fetch me their souls!" It said, whispering a deep threat. Jorge and Jeff stayed in a corner. Trusting them, I sat there with them too. Then, I saw hellhounds coming at us. Seeing the shortage of long ranged weaponry, I took out my 240 Impeller and started shooting at them, figuring out I could kill one dog per two bullets. Soon, a herd of hellhounds came, and I had to use my M115 Misplacers to kill them. I shot both of them, the result being two heads being blown off. Then, I felt a strange energy course through my body, and come to an end at my hands. Then, I did something I thought was impossible. I flipped two heavy shotguns with one hand each. I was shocked for a bit, but shook it off and began firing again.

"I'm out!" Jorge announced. I saw him putting his speed reloader in his Raid, filling it up quicker than without the speed reloader. I checked on Jeff, who was happily firing spreads after spreads of shells at the waves. Seeing how the other two handled the situation with their shotguns better, I took out the 240 Impeller and began firing. I did some math and figured out that I would kill about 100 dogs at this rate before switching to my M115 Misplacers. At this time, I had calculated that Jorge would have about 3 shells left, and Jeff, who had run out of ammo for the SPAZ-24, would be down to the last clips for the PM Makarov. My calculations were correct, as Jorge holstered his shotgun. Then, immediately, I saw Jeff throw one of his Makarovs to Jorge. They got determined, running into the crowd of hellhounds while firing their Makarovs. They eventually ran out of ammo, resorting to stabbing the incoming crowd of hellhounds. I was the only one left with a loaded weapon(s). I think Jorge has a good 6th sense, because he twirled around and stabbed a dog behind. I was very impressed. Suddenly, blue lightning crackled and we saw our "nemesis" who the others knew as Lord Wellington. I pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. I looked down in embarrassment as I saw that our weapons were gone. _'Shit' _I thought.

"I thought you were strong, but you are weak compared to me!" He bellowed. We immediately recognized the situation and dove for cover just as Lord Wellington shot a blue energy blast. Little did I know that I would soon harness that power.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Nothing, we're screwed people," Jeff replied.

"True that," Jorge commented.

"We need a weapon that can kill it!" I shouted suggestively.

"Well that's not helpful because he has the Wunderwaffe not us," Jorge said, almost sounding angry.

"No need to get so stressed," Jeff replied. He was awarded with a mean glare by Jorge, and it gave me the shivers.

"So Edward's chemical weapons can kill it?" Jorge asked.

"Yep"

"Well I have just the thing!" Jorge said happily. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with the guy. One minute he glaring at someone and then he acts happy like nothing happened. Weird, huh? I saw Jorge looking for something in his bag. Then he lifted up something I recognized earlier. It was that weird grenade he pack-a-punched. Questioning this theory, I asked, "Who says a grenade can kill him?"

"This is a pack-a-punched chemical grenade, and we know that it will kill Mr. Angry over there," Jeff said, answering my question. I let out a little "ooooo" and went along with their plan. Jorge then started walking towards "Mr. Angry" and then shouted, "We've got a grenade here that can kill you here, surrender your weapons and we'll talk about terms!"

Lord Wellington, obviously interested as I knew, said, "Let me see."

"Push your weapons across the room and we'll talk," Jorge stated. Wellington slid his weapons across just as Jorge told him to. I knew it because I was watching from my 420 Impeller's ZF41 scope. The two forces were walking towards each other and then Jorge let Wellington take a peek at the chemical weapon. He must've been frightened because he then said, "I surrender if no harm comes to me."

Jorge countered by saying, "No harm will come to you if you can do something for us."

"Like what?"

"You have powers that we need. You can resurrect the dead." I immediately noticed what Jorge's course of action would be. And as of knowing, Wellington replied, "I can resurrect your friends if they survive the world they are in right now."

"What world are they in right now?" Jorge questioned.

"The after-life."

"How would they die?" I asked, interested in what our dead comrades have to face in there.

"Not only dead humans go there, but also dead zombies."

"So they have to survive there and if they succeed you can bring them back?" Jorge asked, wanting assurance from what I could tell. All those years Psychology did count a lot!

"You've got it"

"May I inquire why?"

"Because where they are is Samantha's realm and I have no power over it."

'_Hah, some Lord' _I thought. After snickering about my own joke, I went back to serious and asked Wellington how they succeed in the realm.

"They need to reach round 60, but with their skill, I'm sure they can make."

"I hope so"

"You should rest, you've had a tough forty hours." I was shocked at this response, but I accepted it along with Jeff and Jorge. But I would be on the lookout. At least for this night.

**A/N: *Clears throat* Guess what guys? I just got a mental boost and decided to write Twisted in Time now thanks to it. See your reviews later!**


End file.
